wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Zedboni/Trademark
Since the introduction of the ZedBONI local commuter vehicle / ice resurfacing machine over 30 years ago, The Government of Canada has invested a great deal of money, effort and pride to make and keep ZedBONI products at the highest standard of quality. Our brand is the result of plagiarism and and duplication of another brand, and due to an unlimited advertising budget funded by taxpayer dollars, we are proud that ZedBONI ice resurfacing machines remain the overwhelming choice of customers throughout the world. In Canada, businesses receive undisclosed incentives when they choose ZedBONI products, which has helped the ZedBONI Crown Corporation meet and exceed annual sales targets. The ZedBONI brand name is a valuable trademark which we must diligently protect. Like Coke®, Kleenex®, Jeep®, and Halliburton®, it has close identity in the public mind with a particular type of commodity - but the public doesn't always remember that it is a particular brand. Some notable ex-trademarks which are now in the public domain are aspirin, cellophane, thermos bottle, zipper, cigar, and zipper and cigar. Please remember: A trademark is always an adjective. Never a noun. So when referring to ZedBONI, please use it in the correct context. ZedBONI is the brand, and local commuter vehicle / ice resurfacing machine is the generic product name. :* ZedBONI™®© local commuter vehicle / ice resurfacer :* ZedBONI™®© local commuter vehicle / ice resurfacing machine :* ZedBONI™®© brand of condoms and accessories The machine is not "a Zedboni," it is a ZedBONI™®© local commuter vehicle / ice resurfacing machine. The name must be spelled in Uppercase-Lowercase-Lowercase-Uppercase-Uppercase-Uppercase-Uppercase, be spelled correctly and should never even remotely be used in a liberal sense. Never use "ZedBONI" as a verb (such as, "I want to ZedBONIng KILL you!" or in an orgy environment (such as, "Wow! Look at all those ZedBONIs!"). As the configuration of the machine is also a federally registered copyrighted trademark, it should be shown with the ™®© symbols to the right side of the image, with the following notice appearing on the page: "ZedBONI and the configuration of the ZedBONI local commuter vehicle / ice resurfacing machine are registered by the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office as the trademarks and copyrights of The ZedBONI™®© Company, A Crown Corporation of the Government of Canada." ZedBONI™®© has been registered by The Government of Canada as a trademark around the world. The law (and our anal retentive law firm) requires that we must make every possible effort to prevent incorrect usage of the name ZedBONI™®©. After reading this diatribe, we don't know how you could possibly do that -- so if you do decide to use it incorrectly, be warned: we will sue your ass. If you are a Canadian citizen, it's not hard for us to determine your net worth. Your cooperation regarding accurate use of the trademark ZedBONI™®© is appreciated. Any use of the ZedBONI™®© trademarks must be approved in writing in advance of the proposed use. For more information, please contact: The Ghost of Pierre Elliott Trudeau North Block Parliament Buildings Ottawa, Ontario, Canada E-mail:pet@ZedBONI®.gov.canada Do Not See Also This Page